Computer or information security, otherwise known as cyber-security, has become an increasingly important aspect of everyday life. Worldwide spending on information security reached 75 billion in 2015, and the global information security market is expected to grow to 170 billion by 2020. Although there have been myriad of advancements in the field, however, there is a shortage of solutions in the field of identification and presence verification.
With regard to presence and identification verification, the presence and identification of a location or object is often verified via the use of a location beacon or device that holds or emits a unique set of data that corresponds to a location or object. For example, one well-known security guard system includes beacons affixed to specific locations along the route taken by the security guard, wherein each location beacon emits data unique to its location, so as to ensure that the security has actually visited said locations. This solution, however, has the disadvantage of being easily circumvented by copying the data that is held or emitted from the location beacon or device. Another method of circumventing this system involves physically moving the location beacons to reduce the distance that must be travelled by the security guard. In another example, a location beacon may be altered or modified in order to appear as if it is located in the proper place. These circumventing measures provide opportunities for individuals to manipulate conventional identification and presence verification systems.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements over the prior art, and more particularly for improved methods and systems for verifying both identification and presence.